The Fox and Hound of Fairy Tail
by Narutolnuzuka
Summary: Kiba and Naruto are at the end of their rope fighting Kaguya. She takes pity and instead of killing them sends them to another world. Behold Magnolia and the guild Fairy Tail always open for strays even after their tragic loss. Check out where they lead each other on the path of life and how they can help each other cope. Warnings: Yaoi boyxboy don't like don't read enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

**A/N: Ok ok ok I know what you guys must be thinking. Why the hell are you starting another story when you already have 5 going that you neglect? Right? Well hush this plot just started kicking me in the head and wouldn't leave me alone so I had to do something about it. I was looking the other day for a good Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover and couldn't find any that were either good or didn't have the worst pairings possible. So here I am saying fuck it once again and writing my own because if I don't then who will? So without anymore jabbering enjoy my new baby!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Kiba stood together as they had many times before facing off against the most powerful enemy either of them had ever faced in their lives. So far Kaguya had taken out everyone they cared for. They were the only ones left standing to face this monster.

They both breathed heavy and with a last look of love shared between them and a gentle hand squeeze to let the other know that they've got their backs, they rushed Kaguya with a final pained battle cry.

Kaguya was impressed with the two warriors before her. They had withstood her most fatal attacks and with every other death she caused they just kept coming back for more. They grew stronger the longer they fought and she was even starting to get worried over her chances at victory. These two were the most ferocious beings she had ever faced in her very long existence.

As they approached ready to die to avenge their comrades she took pity on them and opened a portal, where it would not even she knew. Their momentum carried them through the open abyss and it sealed shut behind them. They lost consciousness and didn't see what was going on around them.

**Just outside Magnolia**

Naruto and Kiba came too in the air. They could both feel the weightlessness of their bodies as they free fell through the sky.

In a split second decision they both flipped themselves and encased themselves in their special tenants chakra. Inside their minds the fox and wolf were giving all they got to throw enough chakra to negate the impact.

They landed hard in a forest and skidded to a stop a few miles away. Once they recovered enough to stand they took stock of their bearings.

Naruto activated his sage mode and took in a deep breath. Strangely though he couldn't feel any chakra or people anywhere. As far as his sage mode could tell there was no life anywhere. He activated Kurama mode which told a different story. He sensed a large population not even 3 miles from where they stood. Strange.

"Well Kiba I can't feel any chakra signatures around besides ours. However Kurama mode reveals a large population not even three miles this way. Shall we go see what is going on?" Naruto informed him and asked.

"Yes let's go meet the neighbours," Kiba smiled. They took off in the direction that Naruto had indicated for them. It didn't take them long to get to the edge of Magnolia. Smoke was rising inside the place. This was unlike any village they had ever seen. They didn't even know what to call.

They both could hear screams though and the fires couldn't be good so they stepped inside the city limits and took off to help.

They found themselves a few minutes in what looked to be the center of town. Grouped there was what looked like the entire place surrounding some people. Naruto and Kiba hopped up on the nearest building to look inside the crowd.

Inside were people with weapons surrounding a small group of people that looked like they were barely holding on to life. Naruto and Kiba could read the lips of the leader and didn't like what they saw. The big man with weapons was shaking him down for money from the small group.

Their instincts screamed to intervene so that's what they did. They both leapt from their vantage point and landed easily in between the two groups.

Everyone gasped at their sudden presence and all the obvious fighters looked impressed and awed at the power that they could feel these two radiating. Naruto spoke first, "I don't know what is going on here, but I think I can spot bullies when I see em. And right now, every fiber of my being is screaming that you bunch of assholes are bullies. I hate bullies."

The leader stepped forward and sneered at him. "I am the master of this mighty guild Twilight Ogre. I am Banaboster and who might you be and why do you stand with these whimps that once was Fairy Tail?" Banaboster introduced.

"We stand with anyone that needs our aid. So if I was you I would turn around and go home. Make any threat against these people again and you will regret it," Kiba growled. A man behind them with blue hair and a blue mustache stepped forward, "Thank you gentlemen for your aid but you should go before you get hurt. These are mages you're dealing with and I don't feel any magic from you two. Surely you don't mean to fight them. Magnolia is our town we will defend it," the man stated.

"Magic huh? That explains it. Kaguya must've transported us to another world. Well nothing we can do about it now. Right now let's kick some ass," Naruto sighed to Kiba.

Banaboster stepped up to claim Magnolia was now his but he never got the chance. Naruto and Kiba sprang into action and had all of his men unconscious in seconds. They were no match for even just their taijutsu let alone any actual jutsu. "Leave while we are fealing merciful," Naruto and Kiba growled in unison.

The man squeaked and didn't even bother to grab his guild members. He sprinted out of Magnolia so fast all you could see was his dust trail.

Naruto and Kiba turned back to the people they had protected. There were about 30 people there of varying types. Naruto talked to the man who had spoken up from them. "My name is Naruto Namikaze and this here is my boyfriend Kiba Inuzuka. It is nice to meet you guys," Naruto greeted.

"I'm Macao Cobalt fourth guild master of Fairy Tail. Thank you so for saving our city. Magnolia has been the guilds home for a long time and we would hate to lose it. Without our strongest members we just weren't enough," Macao greeted back.

"What happened to your strongest members?" Kiba asked concerned. "They were lost last year. They were holding the trials for S-class promotion and the island they were on was destroyed by a powerful creature of darkness Acnologia. It was a tragedy. We lost a lot of good people. Friends, family. It will never be the same without them," Macao's face fell.

Naruto and Kiba's did as well. They knew a thing or two about loosing those they loved. But then a thought struck them and they both looked determinedly in Macao's eyes.

"Can we join your guild? We know a lot about loss and we want to make sure none of us has to go through it ever again," Naruto declared. A huge smile broke across his face at the two. It was the first time in the past year that he had smiled. And he accepted their request. Things were looking up for that little family of theirs in good ol' Magnolia town.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXA/N: Well there it is the first chapter of my brand new story! Wow that thing really just flowed out of me. I can't believe how easy it was to just get that out there. So I am really excited to bring this to you guys and I really hope you guys enjoy this. As with everything this is always dedicated to my amazing readers and my best of friends. I love you all. As always fave, follow and review. I live off those reviews. Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bittersweet Reunions

Chapter 2: Bittersweet Reunion

**A/N: So this little plot bunny kept scratching at me again. The second chapter just had to happen quickly and I just wanna say thanx for all the love this story got so quickly guys. I love you all so much and I'm happy that this hit off so quick. Anbu was the only other story to hit it big so quick. Love ya'll. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Kiba sat at a table in the guild hill. It had been seven years since they had been sent here to this world and it didn't even seem to show on them.

They were eating some food and having a drink looking around at the other guild members. They had both made S-class in no time and had quickly become the two strongest members of the guild.

They had been told that there used to be others that could rival them in strength but they had been lost in an attack on the guilds' sacred island Tenrou just before they had arrived.

Naruto and Kiba could feel the sadness when they had arrived here because they knew what it felt like. They had lost everyone they ever cared about as well in their world. Kaguya had been very thorough in her extermination of chakra beings in their world.

They had only survived because they were the two strongest beings in the world. They had been gifted with the power of the Rikudou Sennin. They were both vessels of immense chakra beings.

As they sat there many of the guild members sat around them. There was Macao and Wakaba sitting and chatting with Romeo. Jett and Droy were arguing still over who Levy liked better. Bisca and Alzak were playing with their daughter in a corner. You could almost not feel the loss hovering over the guild. It was always there in the back of their minds but things were going along as normal.

Naruto and Kiba's attentions were drawn away by the appearance of new people outside the guild. They instantly went on guard till they recognized the people that walk into the guild.

It was the Guild Master of Blue Pegasus the cross dresser Bob and their key member Ichiya. Macao stood up and went up to them, Naruto and Kiba right behind.

"Master Bob. What brings you here today?" Macao asks good naturedly. It was uncommon for a guild master to come to another guild's hall unannounced. "Macao I'm sorry to come so suddenly but I have some news. Ichiya will you?" Bob said.

They could tell it was serious because Ichiya didn't do any of his usual poses or gestures. He stepped forward and announced, "An hour ago our long range magical scanners picked up an interesting signature. There was a large magical fluctuation in the ocean. It was in the exact location of Tenrou Island. We don't know what it is but it is possible," Ichiya informed them all.

When he finished the reaction was instant. Many of the members got down on their knees and prayed. Some of them looked hopeful beyond reason and Macao looked pleadingly then issued orders. "Naruto. Kiba. You two are our strongest members and can even go across water. Will you escort the ships to find them?" Macao asked.

"Yes master. If they are alive. We will bring them home," Naruto bowed. Ichiya showed them the location then they took off towards the ocean. At the docks they hired a ship to take them to the area. When they arrived there they found nothing. They ran around looking everywhere but found no sign of Tenrou Island anywhere. When they had all but lost hope they went back to the ship and found a small girl standing on the ocean. They were surprised because they hadn't known anyone to be able to do what they were doing.

She smiled at them and lifted her hand. She pointed dead ahead as the ocean began to rumble. Waves picked up rocked the ship back and forth. Naruto and Kiba watched in awe as an area only half a mile in front parted of water as a giant sphere began to immerge.

On the top was the guild seal of Fairy Tail that they both wore on their stomachs. They could see inside the magnificent Tenrou tree and the rest of the island. They truly felt hope for the first time in a long time. Hope for their new friends to have what they can never have. The return of friends.

Once the island was fully risen and the waves settled. The sphere began to flicker and eventually fell. They pumped a good deal of chakra to their legs and raced to the island. Once there they set to work searching for the lost S-class mages.

One by one they found them all unconscious but alive. They were out cold so Naruto and Kiba began loading them onto a ship. Once all aboard the ship set sail for Magnolia once again.

Natsu woke up groggy looking around. His surroundings were familiar to him. He was in a spare bedroom in the guild hall. It was different than he remembered. It seemed bigger than it used to be. He sat up slowly and took a sniff. He could smell all of his friends there. The one that were on the island with him and the ones that weren't.

He tried to remember what had happened but kept coming up blank. How had he gotten back to the guild? Last he remembered was he was on the island and they had beaten Grimoire Heart. Then it hit him and he whispered a name. "Acnologia" The name sent shivers down his spine.

He remembered struggling to even scratch the beast and how futile it was. All of their strongest attacks were not working on it and they were running out of options. Then he remembered them all holding hands and melding their magic energy together. They had cast some ancient spell and obviously it had worked. They were alive. That was all he needed to know.

He got up and made his way out to the lobby. Gathered there was every member of Fairy Tail he knew. Everyone he loved. His family. There was also two people he didn't know. Both had very spiky hair. One was blonde and the other was a deep brunette. The brunette had upside down cherry red triangles on his cheeks. The blonde had three whisker like marks on each cheek. They were both built for speed but Natsu could feel power from both of them.

They smelt like they spent a lot of time around here because their scent was every where. They were talking to Makarov so they had to be friends. Natsu smirked and got ready for his usual routine with new people. He was going to challenge them.

Naruto was smirking to Kiba. They could both feel Natsu behind them appraising them. They had heard the kind of person he was and knew what was coming. When everyone else realized he was there cheers broke out all around. He was the last to wake up.

Naruto and Kiba turned to him and smiled at each other. "So you're Natsu huh? Heard you were a real troublemaker. I'm Naruto and he's Kiba. We joined while you guys were gone. Made S-rank class in a month. How ya feeling?" Naruto greeted.

Natsu's face was astounded. These two were S-rank? Seriously? Then that would make it all the better to fight them.

"I challenge you guys!" Natsu exclaimed. "Nah," Naruto and Kiba replied immediately. "Look you're a good guy and some time later sure we can fight. But right now you just woke up from a traumatic experience. Take some time to recover then we can fight alright? We want ya at full health before then," Naruto sympathized.

Natsu agreed and the celebrations began. "Thank you two both for what you did for my children. I am so sorry I wasn't here," Makarov said to the men. "Don't sweat it Makarov. We know a lot about not being there when we're needed. I only wish we could've saved you guys sooner," Naruto nodded in understanding.

Makarov hugged them both then went away to the celebrations. They were in for a long night of partying.

The next morning they got Makarov up to speed on the running of the guild. They told him about the Grand Magic Games and their 3 year winning streak. They told him about their rivals Sabre Tooth. It was time to strategize for defending their titles.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: There it is the next chapter of my new story. It just wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote more. I'm really excited about this story. It is something very new and fresh for me and I'm excited to see where I can take it. Anyone have any opinions on fairy tail side pairings? Let me know. As always fave, follow, and review and until next time. Cya!**


End file.
